


Change Up, Change Up

by royalchttphn



Series: Inktober 2019 Prompts - Reddie [10]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Thrift Shopping, eddie has painted nails, richie is an eboy i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalchttphn/pseuds/royalchttphn
Summary: “I look hot, Bev!” Richie exclaimed, bursting from the changing room into the little waiting area.Inktober 2019 Day 10: Pattern





	Change Up, Change Up

**Author's Note:**

> i cant describe outfits for the life of me im sorry

A sharp knock sounded at Richie’s front door.

“Are you ready to go, Trashmouth?” Bev called, her voice muffled through the wood.

“As I’ll ever be,” Richie answered as he swung open the door.

Beverly was leaning against the wall, her hip cocked out and arms crossed. She was smiling at Richie like he was a big dumb puppy.. “You’re acting like this is a big deal, Rich.”

Richie shut the door behind him. “It is, though. I’m abandoning my babies!”

“Your ‘babies’,” she bent her fingers in air-quotes and Richie noticed that she had gotten her nails done a bright blue, “are floral atrocities that you’ve been wearing since middle school. I’m doing you a favor.”

“My Hawaiian shirts are a tried and true staple of my wardrobe!” Richie argued, following Bev down to her car. “And when did you change your nails?”

Bev laughed and glanced down at her fingers. “Funny you noticed. I got them done yesterday.”

Richie raised an eyebrow. “Weren’t you hanging out with Eddie yesterday?”

Bev threw a smirk over her shoulder as she rounded the car to the driver’s side. “Yep.”

“Wait--” Richie felt his face heat up and his mind ran rampant trying to decide on what color Eddie would’ve picked. “Are you telling me _Eddie_\--”

“That’s a surprise for tonight, I guess.” Bev slammed her door shut and rolled down the passenger window. “Now get in the fucking car. It’s thrift shopping time, baby!”

*****

Though Richie would refuse to admit it to Bev, he was quite enjoying the thrift shopping experience. First off: the store was huge, filled wall-to-wall with racks and racks of assorted clothing of every color imaginable. Second off: everything was cheap, and Richie could appreciate a good deal when he saw one.

The cart Bev was pushing had two piles of clothing, and all for Richie to try on. Truth be told, Richie was dreading the trying on part of the whole ordeal; he hated doing the same thing over and over again, and what if he hated everything Bev picked out? For as much as he teased the Losers, he hated the thought of actually making any of them upset.

After what felt like hours of Bev stockpiling different articles of clothing with Richie trailing idly behind, they arrived at the changing room.

“Here you go,” Bev said, shoving some clothing and a pair of shoes into his arms. “You better let me see the outfit once you’ve got it on, Trashmouth.”

“Will do.” Richie saluted and, more nervous than he probably should have been, stumbled into the changing room.

The shirt was black, thin, broadly spaced white stripes making a checked pattern across the fabric. It seemed a little small to Richie - and then he realized that it was a _crop-top_. He rolled his eyes, his face heating up just a little bit. The pants had a small waist and baggy legs. The shoes were a pair of simple black converse.

Richie huffed out a breathe and stripped himself of his own clothing, all the while looking mournfully at his fraying Hawaiian shirt. “I’ll always love you,” he said to it.

“Stop talking to your clothing and get changed, nerd,” Bev laughed. “You’re so fucking dramatic.”

The clothes seemed ridiculous spread out on the hanging racks, but on Richie?

Richie looked _hot_.

The pants hugged his waist nicely, and he quite liked the way the pant legs flared out a bit before coming back to hug his ankles. And the shirt? Richie never would have believed it, but he totally rocked crop-tops. His stomach was toned, he noted smugly, and the thin line of hair that trailed down his stomach was almost as black as the clothing he was wearing.

“I look _hot_, Bev!” Richie exclaimed, bursting from the changing room into the little waiting area.

Bev’s eyes widened. Then she stood up from where she was sitting, pocketing her phone and clapping excitedly. “Wow, you actually _do_.”

“What the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?” Richie was giggling though, high off of his new look.

“Eddie’s going to flip his absolute shit, dude.”

The thought of his boyfriend seeing his new look made his head dizzy with excitement.

“Give me more clothes to try on, Bev,” Richie demanded. “I gotta look perfect.”

“He’s gonna love the new Richie.”

*****

“What if he hates the new Richie?”

Richie had settled on wearing the first outfit he had tried on.

Bev laughed. The two were on their way to Eddie’s.

“He’d love you if you were wearing a garbage bag, dude.”

Richie let out a nervous laugh.

“I’m serious, Rich,” Bev said. “He’s gonna love it. Just like you’re gonna love his outfit.”

Richie tried to calm himself down during the remainder of the car ride, and was mostly successful. By the time he was bounding up the steps to Eddie’s house, he was only panicking a little bit.

Bev was on the phone with Eddie, and as she got up to the steps she hung up. “He’s putting on the finishing touches, he said. He’ll be down in a little bit.”

As soon as she finished the sentence, the door opened just the tiniest bit.

“Richie, close your eyes!” came Eddie’s voice through the crack in the door.

Obediently, Richie shut them. It would be better if he couldn’t see Eddie’s reaction, he reasoned. Especially if Eddie didn’t like it.

As usual, however, Bev was right. Richie heard Eddie suck in a sharp breath.

“Damn, Richie…”

Eyes still shut, “So you like it?”

“Richie, you look so good.”

“Why do you guys say that like you’re so surprised?” And then Richie opened his eyes.

It was like angels were singing as Richie fixed his eyes on Eddie.

“Ho. Ly. Shit.”

Bev had replaced Eddie’s usual of tiny exercise shorts for tiny jean shorts, the edges frayed and pockets peeking out from underneath and showing off Eddie’s perfect, perfect legs. His baggy t-shirt was replaced with a slim-fitting shirt in an array of color-blocked pastel colors than contrasted just _beautifully_ with his tan skin. Where Eddie’s hand was curled around the door, Richie could see his nails, glittering gold. Eddie had been letting his hair grow out, so it was curlier than it had ever been, and Richie just--

“You look so amazing,” Richie breathed, and Eddie positively beamed.

For a moment, nothing in the world existed but Richie and Eddie, the two taking each other in.

Bev cleared her throat. “You’re welcome, dorks.”

“Thanks,” Eddie murmured, eyes glued to where Richie’s stomach was showing.

“I’ll take that as my cue to leave.”

Bev was barely in her car before Richie backed Eddie into his house and slammed the door shut behind him. He crowded Eddie against the wall of the entryway, hands on Eddie’s hips possessively, head bent to press open-mouthed kisses onto Eddie’s neck.

“You like it that much?” Eddie breathed, arms around Richie’s neck.

“Absolutely, baby.” Richie pulled back and, in a complete change of pace, pecked Eddie’s nose. “You look stunning.”

“Who knew pastels got you so hot and bothered?”

Richie threw his head back and laughed.

“It has more to do with the utterly adorable boy wearing them.”

Eddie’s smile had his face glowing. “I love you, Rich.”

Richie smiled back. “I love you, too.”


End file.
